Alan Parsons
Alan Parsons Biography Alan Parsons is a kobold alchemist studying from his teacher Grand Alchemist Aaron Paul. When he was 32 his master gave him a potion of Wish and disappeared from the world shortly after. Alan drank the potion and wished he could study alchemy forever. That act turned Alan into a curst, causing him to become undead and his new undead body would constantly regenerate from anything. Stats Alan's mental and physical state is a wreck. He has the strength of a child but the his grace is unparalleled. He is wickedly cunning and smart, although fit to outbursts of insanity that shatters his typical scholarly composure. Job Alan is currently working on University Island as the Alchemy teacher. When class is over however Alan turns the classroom into a sweat shop for his much more profitable industry of his own company The Alan Parsons Potions Project. Alan runs the sweatshop entirely off of clones of himself which have a 10 hour lifespan who produce 2 potions per shift before they are reduced to inert flesh, which is then sold to the school cafeteria and KFK. He is currently looking to expand his production and secure a proper distributor. Relationships Faust Caine Alan and Faust have a bizarre dynamic. When Alan first met Faust he immediately performed an act of defiance of killing himself instead of becoming a slave under Faust like everyone else. After time Alan has proven that he does not, need any forced dynamics to prove his loyalty to Faust and is probably Faust's most loyal friend. Running Horn Running Horn and Alan are best friends, together they were an unstoppable machine of murder, evening managing to kill a Vampire lord before he was aware they were fighting. Alan's true body possesses one of Running Horn's horns so that he may one day resurrect his best friend. Stevie Wonder Stevie is Alan's forcefully adopted son/experiment that Alan treats poorly at best. Stevie was kidnapped from his true parents as a bulette egg and upon hatching Alan forced intelligence onto the bulette and turned him bipedal. Lovingly he refers to his son as an abomination or "his middle finger in the face of gods." Stevie loves Alan and doesn't realize Alan is using him as a replacement for Running Horn Powers Alchemy Alan is a skilled alchemist, capable of murder and life with nothing more than a bottle and 1 minute. He functions as the party's emergency healer and utility character with the ability to make potions that suite their needs, and on occasion preparing potions that confuse the enemy with their use. Stealth Alan is also a capable rogue, usually hiding in the dark and throwing grenades that detonate after they hit the enemy but before the enemy is aware of them. Doppelgangers Alan can create clones of almost anything, but those have a lifespan of 10 hours. However if Alan creates a clone of himself it will last indefinitely and he is capable of transferring his consciousness between any doppelganger. The whereabouts of Alan's true body are unknown. OPERATION WONDERFUL Alan's ultimate technique involves using his cloning abilities to produce a peasant railgun in the span of 24 hours. This weapon will peirce nearly anything at speeds exceeding mach 1. __FORCETOC__ Category:Current Party Members Category:RJ's Characters